halofandomcom_it-20200215-history
Discussioni utente:Spartan 117
Benvenuto su Halopedia! Ciao Spartan 117 & Thel 'Vadamee, benvenuto su Halopedia! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina File:Arbiter e Brute.jpg. La tua modifica verrà presto controllata e, nel caso di errori, corretta da altri utenti della comunità. Ecco alcune pagine utili: *Per ambientarti nella wiki, consulta il portale, una pagina di riferimento con alcuni aggiornamenti sui progressi della wiki. *Per rendere la wiki uniforme, dovresti seguire alcune regole, che eviteranno attriti con altri utenti e modifiche inutili: consulta il manuale degli stili come pagina di riferimento. *Utilizza il Sandbox per fare prove; altrove, potrebbero costare modifiche e perdite di tempo (a te e agli altri utenti), nel caso tu sia alle prime armi e faccia qualche errore. *Nel caso tu voglia conoscere "Halo" in maniera più approfondita, consulta "l'Universo di Halo", una pagina che contiene i principali contenuti su halo. Lascia un messaggio sulla mia pagina delle discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Halopedia fan (Discussione) 15:21, ott 26, 2011 Università in teoria si, tutti i giorni tranne sabato e domenica; adesso fino a lunedì ho una pausa perchè ci sono degli esami in corso :)Yubbo 18:24, nov 15, 2011 (UTC) aaah... bene per te! :D Spartan 117 & Thel 'Vadamee 18:56, nov 15, 2011 (UTC) Wrestling Ciao Spartan 117 & Thel 'Vadamee,se vuoi vederti il match Sin Cara Mistico/Azul vs Sin Cara Hunico/Negro,quarda il link.--[[Utente:4everMasterChief|4everMasterChief] 12:42, nov 20, 2011 (UTC)] se vuoi vederti altri match tra real e fake vediti Undertaker vs Undertaker e Kane vs Kane 4everMasterChief 13:39, nov 20, 2011 (UTC) Chat ciao, sei sulla chat? io si Arby57 17:32, nov 21, 2011 (UTC) si è un problema di connessione frequente Arby57 18:07, nov 21, 2011 (UTC) Che fortuna ho preso il badge "modifica fortunata" :D Ho fatto la 7000esima modifica a una pagina :D che cu.. fortuna xD Spartan 117 & Thel 'Vadamee 21:17, nov 23, 2011 (UTC) Discussioni con Arby57 ciao step, guarda penso si tratti di un errore di connessione, più di questo nn posso dirti. Cmnq cosa intendi per compi gli anni 4 anni prima di me? Arby57 20:18, dic 1, 2011 (UTC) hey step, prova a scaricarti halo out with a whimper, è tipo halo zero ma più sensato, prova a vedere l'articolo su halopedia se nn lo hai visto, ciao Arby57 12:26, dic 4, 2011 (UTC) ciao, purtroppo io non ho il live e non mi iscriverò mai, perchè onestamente non mi interessa molto, quindi sono molto dispiaciuto ma non ci sn. se hai msn mi dai l'indirizzo? Arby57 18:06, dic 5, 2011 (UTC) ah ok, cmnq hai provato halo out with a whimper? Arby57 13:25, dic 6, 2011 (UTC) Discussioni con Yubbo in che senso scaricare mappe da bungie.net? se intendi le mappe di fucina, devi fare così: registrarti su bungie.net con un nickname, utilizzando l'account di hotmail che è connesso al tuo account xbox live (praticamente quello su cui sei registrato a xbox live), poi fai l'accesso e fai download; ti inserisce automaticamente nella coda di download tutti i contenuti scaricabili :) ogni volta, poi, che vorrai rieffettuare l'accesso, dovrai inserire l'account email e la sua password per accedere, non il nickname su bungie.net :)Yubbo 18:13, dic 11, 2011 (UTC) esatto, devi entrare nel gioco ed entrre nel menù principale di ReachYubbo 19:01, dic 12, 2011 (UTC) strano, controlla bene; sei entrato in Reach? controlla nella lista delle mappe, tutte quelle non segnate come "interna" sono o forgiate da te, o da qualcun'altroYubbo 00:12, dic 15, 2011 (UTC) So bene che hai guardato!!J3T 16:21, dic 15, 2011 (UTC)J3T che web browser usi?Yubbo 01:33, dic 18, 2011 (UTC) può essere che "non va d'accordo" coi plugin di wikia.Yubbo 21:35, dic 18, 2011 (UTC) se non è problematico, prova ad installare mozilla firefox. con quello funziona di sicuro :)Yubbo 22:59, dic 18, 2011 (UTC) hey step, allora adesso ti va la chat? Arby57 19:07, dic 20, 2011 (UTC) Online con Vodafone ! Io ho seguito passo passo questo video (che vale solo per W. Vista) ma per Xp e , se sei molto bravo, puoi estrapolarne il procedimento per il Mac , http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQ9ooBZu58M&context=C3d7799eADOEgsToPDskI2uKwWj0ewTCQ32ep77Fk- Io che ho W. 7 faccio così : Pannello di Controllo, Rete e internet, centro connesioni ecc. , poi clicchi su Modifica impostazioni scheda (in alto a destra) , e poi segui passo passo quello che c'è nel video ... NOTA !!! devi prima impostare la rete vodafone come rete "domestica", per farlo basta che vai sempre su centro connessioni ecc. e clicchi sul link blu sotto il nome della tua chiavetta (che dovrebbe essere "VODAfone Mobile Connect) e lì imposti "rete domestica" ... Spero funzioni, Fammio sapere a che ora 6 online in genere , così ci divertiamo un po' XD !!! Carter-A258 18:27, feb 27, 2012 (UTC) Discussione con ONISurgeon L'immagine con la frase "Guarda che bella l'ho appena comprata" mi ha quasi ucciso dal ridere, fantastica ONISurgeon 21:00, apr 6, 2012 (UTC) discussione con the-sniper-spartan ciao,illuminami, dimmi tutto cio che sai sui trucchi xpiacereXDXxTiratoreSceltoSuperCecchinoLOLxX 19:01, mag 9, 2012 (UTC) se hai tempo (molto tempo) tutti quelli che sai XD se no solo i piu fighi o i tuoi preferitiper esempio ;)XxTiratoreSceltoSuperCecchinoLOLxX 18:56, mag 10, 2012 (UTC) ciao volevo chiederti 2 cose. partiamo dalla + importante come si attivano le cuffie per sentire e parlare con gli altri ?perchè sai dove c'è attiva voce vero?! io non posso attivarlo mi puoi spiegare dettagliatamente come si fa???????????' question number two!!!!!!!!!!! come si chiede l'amicizia agli altri xke volevo chiedertela.. aspetto risposte ciao!!!!XxTiratoreSceltoSuperCecchinoLOLxX 18:58, mag 17, 2012 (UTC) ^ grazie ma l'hai letta la question number one?:)----------------------------------------------------------------->|^ allora io ho le cuffie che si collegano al controller. le ho trovate nella confezione del mio Xbox 360 ELITE. per parlarti devi essere on anche tu vero?(domanda retorica : risposta si ovviamente) comunque io quando voglio attivare la voce a tutti quelli con cui sto giocando (non per forza amici amici ho solo tu e biscuitvermin49 LOL che è il mio secondo controller LOLOL)e non posso e non so il motivo!... comunque se non sai altre alternative ci mettiamo d'accordo x quando giocare (cioè quando siamo tutti e due online cosi giochiamo insieme) e per provare il mio audio.(soprattutto per matchmakingare insieme LOL) grazie e ciaoooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!LOLOLOLXxTiratoreSceltoSuperCecchinoLOLxX 21:01, mag 18, 2012 (UTC) risposte a domande su xbox live etc. guarda... non uso l'xbox da mesi ormai :/ perchè non so spiegartelo, maogni volta che ci voglio giocare, finisce che non riesco. mi era venuta voglia malsana di giocare ad halo 3 l'altro giorno, però non trovavo il televisore (ho l'xbox vicina al modem, in una stanzina, quindi devo portare e togliere il televisore di volta in volta...). se un giorno mi vedi online, invitami che vedo di giocare con te ;) considera che il mio livello di competitività sarà del tipo schiappa, visto che non gioco ad halo da un sacco di tempo :D per quanto riguarda TES: Online; non mi convince per nulla, credo non lo prenderò (anche se so già che finirò ugualmente per prenderlo, LOL), perchè la formula con cui è fatto skyrim mi va già più che bene... piuttosto suggerirei a quelli di Bethesda di fare patch decenti per skyrim, visto che hanno fatto uscire il gioco incompleto (non c'era supporto HD, mancano alcuni driver, mancavano i controlli kinect su xbox, mancavano moltissimi effetti grafici, mancava il supporto a + di 2 Gb di ram su PC, è stato patchato il giorno d'uscita perchè c'erano tantissimi bug...) e con un enormità di bug anche piuttosto semplici da risolvere, che a mio parere, complicano già abastanza la vita a chi è su pc, non parliamo di chi gioca su xbox o ps3, visto che non possono utilizzare la "console comandi" per risolvere gli innumerevoli errori. quindi io boccio completamente l'idea di un elder scrolls online, e promuoverei invece una maggiore concentrazione nel migliorare skyrim, che di per se è già eccellente, ma va migliorato.Yubbo 13:56, mag 13, 2012 (UTC) Immagine Ciao, potresti per piacere cambiare l'immagine che hai nel profilo (File:647px-800px-Chiefarbiter.jpg con File:Arbi e Chief sala.jpg? Thanks! --'Δ Xwx' talk • mail 13:11, mag 20, 2012 (UTC) Scusa, mi sono espresso male: la foto è nella galleria che hai in fodo al profilo. Siccome la devo mettere in "cancellazione", non ti volevo far rimanere senza immagine, quindi ti ho chiesto se la puoi cambiare con Arbi e Chief sala Δ Xwx talk • mail 13:25, mag 20, 2012 (UTC) Grazie per aver cambiato l'immagine, comunque l'altro utente (4ever...) non viene da stamattina :P'Δ Xwx' talk • mail 13:57, mag 20, 2012 (UTC) Torneo Steven CA***********OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ... la chiavetta è morta come avrai notato perchè ieri non sono venuto ad allenarmi... credo che prima di qualche giorno (sempre che non si riprenda) non potrò andare on live... se riesci a trovare un altra persona per il torneo basta che me lo dici e la iscrivo al mio posto... se invece non la trovi dimmelo che ci ritiro dal torneo ... mi dispiace davvero tanto ... fottuta chiavetta. Carter-A258 09:30, giu 30, 2012 (UTC) bella partita :DYubbo 23:11, lug 1, 2012 (UTC) Facebook Ti comunico che oltre alla pagina di Halopedia su Facebook, ora abbiamo anche un gruppo riservato allo staff. Cosa serve il gruppo? *Per poter discutere in modo più rapido e meno sottoposto alle bug. *Evitare spoiler, in quanto per entrate vi devo autorizzare IO. *Per poter discutere in modo più privato. Ti lascio al link del gruppo https://www.facebook.com/groups/523734364305508/523749700970641/?notif_t=group_activity ONISurgeon colpisce ancora (discussioni) 17:52, ott 24, 2012 (UTC)